User talk:Awesomelost
Welcome Hi, welcome to LostTheJourney Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bob Crash page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lostienumberone (Talk) 16:09, November 5, 2009 Great job, great job, further no words.--Station7 19:39, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Also, just like LOST, there has to be put facts on the first episode. Like this is the first appearence of Charles Widmore in a premiere. I think you no what I mean.--Station7 21:02, November 5, 2009 (UTC) New article There has to be a article about the House were the family's Rumble/Crash were living. You all are helping me and it's so amazing.--Station7 21:05, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Can you help me ? Hey awesome, could you tell me how to make a link (when the writing turns blue) as ive just put the first two parts on lost journey wiki and would like to add links for character names. --Yiing-Yiang 21:06, November 5, 2009 (UTC) 'Her' Do you know who her is?--Station7 21:31, November 5, 2009 (UTC) No, there is just one over.--Station7 21:34, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Yes nad do you know why he can't killing her. Think good.--Station7 21:37, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Yes, she is a flight attendent, a worker for Oceanic Airlines just like him, that's why can't killing her. Also she has stop hurley, only she.--Station7 21:43, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Mistake I made a mistake: It is, i will lose money without her.--Station7 22:05, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Next centric-episode Who do you think will get he's/she's own episode?--Station7 18:49, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Song in episode 5 Did you like the the song in episode 5 and do you know where I can found the rumors about ABC and LOST The Journey? Dharmahxc told me about that rumors on his blog.--Station7 20:50, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I could try it, but I'm with 2 things: 1. Computer can't really to download a picture. 2. I think you can have pictures from Skype to your computer or do you have an idea?--Station7 20:56, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Something about myself Awesomelost, I'm wearing glasses. maybe it's that's not cool or something, but that's one of the details about me.--Station7 21:02, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, I have not the same glasses. Tommorow episode 6, who's episode?--Station7 21:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Finale I have already been thinking about the first finale. That will be spectulair. I think that will be THE LONGEST STORY in the first finale. It takes me sometimes more then an hour, if something go's wrong with the computer! I have not thought about ' everything' in the whole serie, but I have always a plan.--Station7 21:16, November 9, 2009 (UTC) People who read my story's? Some people who read my story's don't understand the point of it or don't know what it is. Do you know what I have to in those situtations. Do you have an idea? Do I have to post a blog?--Station7 21:34, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I didn't mean you of course, some other people! ;) --Station7 21:44, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Oké, tommorow I make new articles after school. It's just waiting and then I blog it.--Station7 21:51, November 9, 2009 (UTC) New characters Yes, I'm going to that be there are a lot, I think I'm not ready before 23.00 (time difference).--Station7 21:43, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ready for the test?--Station7 17:46, November 10, 2009 (UTC) are you there?--Station7 18:25, November 10, 2009 (UTC) You win hints to season 2, so the only thing I need is your adress.--Station7 20:11, November 10, 2009 (UTC) That's a better idea, it will coming after this message.--Station7 20:57, November 10, 2009 (UTC) After season 1 ends, I think i'm doing 1 day nothing and then will be season 2 released. But that's now really far away. ;) --Station7 21:05, November 10, 2009 (UTC) special blog There's a special blog for you.--Station7 22:21, November 10, 2009 (UTC) waiting Awesomelost, oké I do understand the situation, but I wait for reactions from lostpedia about something and then you will see what I do.--Station7 18:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Read on lostpedia a reaction from me, I have a great idea.--Station7 18:59, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I did mean a blog from me.--Station7 18:59, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I know that you and lostienumberone are removed from lostpedia, but I will put on this site. But if it works, tommorow the end of part 2 of episode 7. Sorry for maybe waiting until tommorow, but it's the best idea I have for those guys.--Station7 19:03, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I also send a message for the guys who love this. You can look at lostpedia for that, isn't it?--Station7 19:15, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry has to go, I have finally season 5 in house.--Station7 19:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to write further for the Lost: The Journey-fans on this site. No one who ever could read it. I will only give the link that time. Case solved.--Station7 07:18, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Family Tree Page It would be cool if there's a family tree page, maybe you wanna maybe made this. I will make the family pages. I have said this to Lostienumberone to.--Station7 14:40, November 13, 2009 (UTC) The serie stays, but not on lostpedia only links to it.--Station7 17:23, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Page for my own! I will make a page for my own, just like on lostpedia (J.J.Abrams, Damon Lindelof), good idea!--Station7 12:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Episode 7 is ready Episode 7 is ready. I hope you like it.--Station7 18:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Something with this? Could you doing something with this? I want that from Bob and alll the other people in an infobox {{Infobox character |Title=Bob Crash |Image= |Imagesize= |Count=7 |First=[[The Forgetting Past, Parts 1 & 2] |Last=A Day In The Past, Parts 1 & 2 |Centric=The Forgetting Past, Parts 1 & 2 The Search For The Black Rock, Parts 1 & 2 |Name=Bob Crash |Birth= |Death= |DeathEp= |Profession= |Reason Aus= |ReasonTrip= |Family=Patrick Rumble- Father Francisca Rumble- Mother Jennifer LaPorta - Girlfriend I ask this to Lostienumberone to!--Station7 19:55, November 14, 2009 (UTC) hallo And thit you read my last story?--Station7 18:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Do you have it busy? And how old are you?--Station7 18:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC) When are you on this site?--Station7 16:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hello Awesomelost, how is evrything going? I have heard nothing from you, amybe now I hope. Do you still read my stories?--Station7 20:45, November 30, 2009 (UTC)